Roommate
by Istri Sah Winwin
Summary: "Doyoung? Kenapa keluar?" ; "Hyung liat aja sana, di kamar ada bekantan kawin". Hanya cerita tentang Jaehyun dan mantan-mantan nya dengan latar tempat NCT Life In Chiang Mai. [NCT FANFIC] [NCT 127] [SMROOKIES] [Jaehyun, Taeyong, Ten, Doyoung, Johnny] [JaeTen, JaeYong, JaeDo, JohnYong]
1. Chapter 1

**Roommate  
**

 **Cast : Jung Jaehyun, Lee Taeyong, Ten Chittaphon, Kim Doyoung, Seo Johnny**

 **Pair : JaTen, JaeYong, JaeDo, JohnYong**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warnings : BOYSLOVE/YAOI**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

Kali ini beberapa member NCT sedang berada di Thailand, atau lebih tepatnya Chiang Mai untuk rekaman NCT Life Season enam. Dan disinilah para member berkumpul untuk membagi kamar mereka.

"Main _flip bottle_ saja" usul Doyoung dengan begitu semangat

"Apa tuh?" tanya Taeyong tidak mengerti, maklum dia sudah tua jadi tidak ikut tren nya anak jaman sekarang.

"Itu loh, yang botol nya dibalik gitu, lalu kalau botolnya berdiri berarti menang, yang menang bisa pilih kamar terlebih dahulu" Jelas Johnny. Tunggu, padahal Johnny seumuran dengan Taeyong tapi kenapa Johnny mengerti tren-tren anak muda seperti ini?

"Ah aku mengerti sekarang, aku pernah melihatnya di instragam"

"Instagram, hyung" koreksi Ten. Taeyong hanya membalas dengan anggukan masa bodoh.

"Tidak usah. Langsung bagi kamar saja, susah sekali sih?" kali ini Jaehyun bersuara

Anak kelahiran 97 itu sudah terlalu bosan dengan permainan semacam itu. Hampir setiap hari ia bermain _flip bottle_ dengan teman-temannya disekolah. Apa sekarang dia harus ikut main lagi, gitu?

"E-e-eh, gak usah main balik-balikin botol deh, bener kata Jaehyun langsung bagi kamar aja" tolak Taeyong dengan cepat, bagi Taeyong hal ini termasuk kesempatan emas untuk kembali mendapatkan hati Jaehyun.

Doyoung dan Johnny langsung mendelik tak suka. Apa-apaan _leader_ seperti itu? Dimana-mana _leader_ punya pendirian yang kuat. Lah ini cuma masalah anak ayam kelahiran sembilan puluh tujuh aja langsung runtuh pendirian nya. Sebenarnya Taeyong itu _leader_ macam apa?!

"Ayolah, mungkin saja seru!" bujuk Ten agar mereka jadi bermain.

Jaehyun melirik kearah Ten sebentar kemudian menghela nafasnya pelan, lalu ia mengangguk.

"YES" seru Johnny dan Doyoung.

Selama hampir setengah jam lebih mereka bermain permainan itu, dan hasil akhirnya adalah :

 **Kamar Kecil : Doyoung-Jaehyun-Ten**

 **Kamar Besar : Johnny-Taeyong**

Taeyong cemberut, padahal ia maunya sekamar dengan Jaehyun tapi apa daya nya dewi fortuna sedang tak berpihak padanya hari ini, mungkin saja besok? Atau lusa?

.

.

"Oke, jadi kita suit saja atau?"

"Malas, Doyoung hyung langsung saja tidur dikasur yang itu sendiri, biar aku dan Ten hyung berdua disana" Jaehyun menunjuk kasur single bed yang ada didekat pintu sana. Doyoung memeasang wajah kesalnya.

"Ya sudah, silakan kalian sempit-sempitan disana" oceh Doyoung.

"Loh? Kasurnya muat kok untuk berdua?"

Ten bingung sendiri kenapa Doyoung bilang sempit-sempitan? Padahal kan kasurnya cukup untuk tidur berdua. Apa Doyoung bermaksud mengejek nya karena badan nya yang agak melebar hari-hari ini? Dasar kelinci sialan tidak tahu diri.

Jaehyun memeluk Ten dan mereka berdua menjatuhkan diri mereka di kasur itu, lalu berpelukan koala sambil goyang-goyang. Doyoung hampir ngamuk melihatnya kalau saja dia tidak cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar itu.

"Doyoung? Kenapa keluar?" tanya Taeyong yang kebetulan ada di ruang tv bersama Johnny, mereka sedang menonton berita. Memang beda ya kalau sudah tua tontonan nya pasti yang macam begitu. Lagipula acara beritanya kan pakai bahasa Thailand, memang nya Tayeong dan Johnny mengerti ya? Doyoung malah jadi bingung sendiri.

"Hyung liat aja sana, di kamar ada bekantan kawin"

Taeyong menyatukan alisnya, apakah mereka membawa bekantan kemari? Taeyong rasa tidak. Taeyong pun memutuskan untuk mengecek, alangkah terkejutnya ia begitu mendapati Jaehyun dan Ten bercanda ria di kasur sambil peluk-pelukan

Taeyong langsung menutup pintu kamar itu dan menetralkan nafas nya yang jadi tidak karuan. Wajahnya memerah.

Karena author sedang berbaik hati, maka author akan memberikan beberapa informasi yang perlu kalian ketahui untuk kelangsungan cerita tidak berfaedah ini.

Jadi Taeyong dan Doyoung adalah mantan nya Jaehyun. Sekali lagi, mantan. Jaehyun itu kalau kata nya 7icon _pi el ey way bi o way bi o way._ Iya, playboy. Cap kelinci, eh maaf sebut merk.

Namanya aja playboy cap kelinci, ya udah pasti macarin nya 'kelinci'.

Kim Doyoung, mantan paling pertama nya Jung Jaehyun. Jadian awal April 2016. Putus pertengahan Juli 2016, alasan : "Hyung, aku rasa kita udah gak cocok lagi, kita putus ya"

Dong Sicheng, mantan kedua nya Jung Jaehyun. Jadian akhir Juli 2016. Putus akhir Oktober 2016, alasan : "Kau terlalu polos, Winnie. Aku tidak tega menodaimu, jadi kita sudahi saja hubungan ini"

Lee Taeyong, mantan ketiga nya Jung Jaehyun. Jadian awal November 2016. Putus pertengah Maret 2017, alasan : "Maaf hyung, untuk saat ini aku belum punya alasan, tapi aku ingin kita putus sekarang juga"

Taeyong lah yang paling lama jadi kekasih nya Jaehyun. Maka dari itu Taeyong juga yang paling lama _gamon_ nya. Doyoung? _Gamon_ nya sudah sedikit demi sedikit mulai hilang. Kalau Winwin? Karena anak itu polos nya kelewatan jadi dia gak tau apa tujuan mereka pacaran dan apa tujuan mereka putus, atau dengan kata lain Winwin gak ngerti apa-apa lalu dengan secara tiba-tiba diminta Jaehyun untuk jadi pacarnya dan secara tiba-tiba juga diputusi Jaehyun. Ya udahlah sabar aja buat Winwin.

Sekarang kembali lagi dengan keadaan Taeyong yang tidak karuan itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca, wajahnya memerah, stok ingus nya sudah _ready._ Taeyong membekap mulut nya agar ia tidak menangis. Sumpah demi apapun _move on_ itu adalah hal tersulit baginya, apalagi _move on_ dari Jung Jaehyun, rasanya sungguh mustahil!

Apa jangan-jangan Jaehyun memutusi nya karena Jaehyun mulai tertarik dengan Ten? Kalau iya, maka Taeyong hanya bisa diam dan merelakan hal itu. Kalu tidak, ya sama saja. Memang nya Taeyong bisa apa, sih?

"Yong? Ngapain berdiri disitu?"

Taeyong yang terkejut akan kehadiran Johnny langsung berpura-pura menyanyi

"APADO GWENCANA SARANGHAGIL TEMUNEE" Taeyong melantunkan lagu itu dengan suara nya yang serak-serak basah, memberikan kesan seksi tapi gagal.

Johnny menutup kedua telinga nya, ia tidak kuat dengar Taeyong nyanyi begitu, bisa-bisa besok ia harus mengadakan janji dengan dokter THT kalau ia membiarkan telinga nya mendengar lantunan suara Taeyong.

"Ya! Berisik, Yong"

Taeyong berhenti menyanyi kemudian ia menghapus bekas airmata yang mengalir di pipinya. Johnny jadi bingung, Taeyong kenapa?

"Taeyong? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kau tidak dengar ya aku tadi nyanyi apa? Mau ku ulang?baiklah APADO—"

Johnny langsung membekap mulut Taeyong dengan kedua tangan nya. Taeyong meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan dari rengkuhan badan Johnny yang besar itu.

"Astaga, kau ini salah minum obat atau apa? Aku kan sudah bilang jangan minum yang baygon tapi minum nya _one push vape_ , lebih ampuh"

Taeyong memukul kepala Johnny.

"Sialan, kau kira aku ingin mati?!"

"Salahmu sendiri menyanyi layaknya orang gila seperti tadi, sampai nangis-nangis pula"

"Hei! Itu namanya penjiwaan, Johnny Seo!"

"Penjiwaan? Bukankah jiwa mu rusak?"

Kali ini Taeyong menonjok lengan Johnny yang merangkul pundak nya.

"Katakan lagi omongan sinting mu dan aku akan menendang mu kembali ke Korea"

Johnny mengusap pundak nya, kasihan sekali bule tak jadi itu.

"Iya-iya maaf, aku bercanda, Lee!"

"Ha-ha-ha, tidak lucu"

"Baiklah. Jadi sekarang biarkan aku yang bicara"

Taeyong mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Bicara saja"

"Maksudku bertanya"

Taeyong menangguk, mengiyakan perkataan Johnny.

"Kenapa nangis-nangis begitu didepan kamar nya mereka?"

Taeyong memutar otaknya, mencari alasan yang masuk akal untuk dikonsumsi telinga Johnny.

"Kau tahu, Seo? Aku tiba-tiba teringat dengan abang bulan kita"

"Maksudmu, Taeil Hyung?"

"Iya"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu rasanya rindu saja, jadi aku nyanyi lagu nya Taeil Hyung sambil nangis-nangis saja biar rasa rindu ku berkurang"

Berikan nilai E untuk karangan aneh milik Taeyong itu.

"Aku rasa itu cukup an—"

"KALIAN BERDUA KALAU MAU IKUT KAWIN JUGA YA JANGAN DIDEPAN KAMAR ORANG BEGINI DONG" teriak Doyoung heboh ketika melihat kedua hyung nya –Johnny dan Taeyong– yang sedang rangkul-rangkulan 'mesra'.

Seketika Jaehyun dan Ten keluar. Alangkah terkejut nya Ten melihat Johnny dan Taeyong didepan pintu kamar mereka. Sedangkan Jaehyun? Pandangan tajam nya mulai menusuk manik Taeyong.

Taeyong langsung melepas rangkulan Johnny dari bahu dan pinggang nya kemudia berdiri canggung diantara ke empat manusia itu.

' _sebenarnya tatapan apa itu?'_ Tanya Taeyong dalam hati

 **TBC**

 **ps: minat sama cerita ini? tbh aku sih mau fokus sm ff ini, jadi ya diusahakan cepet update(?)**

 **pss: ini semua gak bener-bener sama kayak di NCT Life in Chiang Mai ya, ada beberapa _scene_ yang aku dekorasi(?) apasih wkwk, ya intinya ada yang aku tambahin dan kurangin dan blablabla.**

 **psss: aku bakal berterimakasih banget buat kalian yang ngasih reviews, follow, favorite, dll. kalo sider ya gatau deh/? makasih juga deh mwach.**

 **pssss: tau gak btw aku tuh udah bikin alur cerita ini pas UCUN IPA tadi disekolah, aku bikin di kertas buram yang buat coretan-coretan gitu dan rencana nya mau langsung ngetik ampe luder dirumah, eh taunya kertas coretan nya wajib dikumpulin gak boleh diambil huaaaa mau nangis rasanya, udah gitu ya aku buru-buru deh apusin tuh cerita TT_TT. MAAP CURCOL.**

 **psssss: tadinya mau bikin ini jadi ficlet, tapi entah mengapa rasanya lebih seru(?) kalau jadi multichapters WKWKWKWK.**

 **pssssss: maaf ps nya kebanyakan ehehehehehehe.**

 **Review nya ditunggu!**

 **\- Istri Sah Winwin.**


	2. Chapter 2

Taeyong kembali diam, menatap kolam renang yang ada di depan nya. Kalau ia tidak ingat sekarang sudah malam pasti ia sudah menceburkan dirinya ke kolam sana.

Walaupun raga nya tetap diam di tempat, pikiran Taeyong melayang kemana-mana, salahkan Jaehyun yang membeirnya tatapan menyeramkan tadi.

"Apa Jaehyun cemburu? Ah tidak mungkin bodoh" gumam nya pelan.

Taeyong tidak pernah merasa se-meranacini, dulu hidup nya selalu penuh pelangi ketika ia masih bersama Jaehyun, tapi sekarang? Jaehyun sudah bukan siapa-siapa nya lagi, sekarang mereka hanya sebatas teman satu grup tak lebih. Tapi jika Taeyong boleh jujur, ia ingin kembali lagi bersama Jaehyun, mengulang semua yang pernah terjadi diantara mereka dan terus bersama hingga akhir hidupnya, masalah nya itu semua hanya imajinasi seorang Lee Taeyong.

"TAEYONG HYUNG TOLONG AKUUU"

Taeyong langsung masuk ke dalam untuk melihat keadaan kawan-kawan nya itu ketika teriakan Ten terdengar oleh nya.

"Ya ampun Ten, aku kira kau kenapa"

Ten berlari ke arah Taeyong, menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang pundak Taeyong.

"Chittaphon kemari kau!" seru Jaehyun, seketika pandangan nya dengan Taeyong kembali bertemu.

Jaehyun berhenti di hadapan Taeyong kemudian meminta Taeyong untuk memberikan Ten kepada nya.

"Hyung, tolong berikan dia padaku" kata Jaehyun terdengar seperti sebuah perintah, bukan minta tolong.

Taeyong yang tidak mengerti hanya bergerak gelisah kemudian berusaha menarik Ten yang ada dibelakang nya, sedangkan Ten meronta-ronta tidak mau diserahkan pada Jaehyun.

"Hyung jangan berikan aku padanya, nanti aku di makan!" bisik Ten pada Taeyong, namun Jaehyun bisa mendengarnya.

"Kau kan sudah berjanji hyung kalau malam ini bersedia aku makan" goda Jaehyun.

Tapi yang membuat semua nya jadi aneh adalah pipi Taeyong yang merona dan bola mata nya yang melirik sana-sini. Taeyong tahu betul apa maksud Jaehyun. Dulu Jaehyun sering sekali mengatakan hal 'dewasa' seperti itu pada Taeyong.

.

" _Yongyongie ku sayanggg"_

" _Diam Jae, aku masih sibuk membuat lirik!"_

" _Ya Tuhan, sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh Hyung, kau mau menyiksaku berapa lama lagi?"_

 _Jaehyun merengek terus-terusan membuat Taeyong jadi tidak konsen._

" _Menyiksa apa sih?! Jelas-jelas aku sedang sibuk menulis"_

" _Ya karena kau terlalu sibuk menulis, aku jadi tersiksa Hyung!"_

 _Taeyong meletakkan pensil nya di meja kemudian mengalihkan perhatian nya pada Jaehyun._

" _Memang kau mau apa sih, Jae?"_

" _Mau makan"_

" _Ya sudah ayo aku buatkan makanan sekarang"_

 _Jaehyun langsung menarik tangan Taeyong ketika Taeyong berdiri dan hendak berjalan ke dapur._

" _Aku mau nya makan Hyung"_

 _Taeyong mengernyit._

" _Hah? Aku bukan makanan, Jung!"_

 _Jaehyun terkekeh pelan lalu menarik Taeyong ke dalam pelukan nya._

" _Maksud ku makan nya disana" mata Jaehyun melirik-lirik kearah kasur dengan ukuran king size disana._

 _Dan malam itu Taeyong mengerti arti 'makan' nya Jaehyun kalau sudah mulai pukul sepuluh keatas._

 _._

Tanpa Taeyong sadari, kini Ten sudah diambil alih oleh Jaehyun. Taeyong jadi gelisah, apa benar Jaehyun akan memakan Ten malam ini? Disini?

"Eh anu, kita harus tidur!" teriak Taeyong pada semua member disana.

Bodoh! Harusnya jangan tidur!

"Kenapa Hyung?" tanya Doyoung

"Tidak jadi deh"

Taeyong memainkan jari-jari tangan nya gelisah, apapun yang terjadi malam ini Jaehyun tidak boleh makan Ten! Taeyong harus berpikir keras bagaimana caranya agar hal yang tidak diingankan nya itu tak terjadi, prinsip hidup nya adalah : Jaehyun hanya boleh memakan ku seorang!

"Ten, main denganku yuk? Atau mau ngobrol tentang baju baru ku yang aku beli di Siam(*) kemarin?"

Ten tampak tertarik oleh ajakan Taeyong, namun Jaehyun langsung angkat suara.

"Taeyong hyung, aku rasa untuk malam ini kau bisa membicarakan hal itu dengan Doyoung hyung, karena aku sudah _booking_ Ten hyung terlebih dahulu" Jaehyun menarik Ten dari Taeyong.

Taeyong ingin mati saja rasanya!

"Tidak boleh, Jae!" seru Taeyong membuat Jaehyun menaikkan satu alisnya, sungguh tidak sopan bocah itu.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Karena.. em karena.." Taeyong gagap sendiri, sekarang ia harus bilang apa lagi?

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Ten untuk ngobrol ngobrol cantik dengan nya"

Ten yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya menggoyang-goyang kan badan nya. Biasa lah, Ten memang suka goyang-goyang sendiri.

"Ngapain sih, seru amat?"

Doyoung datang menginterupsi debat seru Taeyong dan Jaehyun, Johnny pun ikut menyusul.

Ten dengan polos nya menceritakan apa yang tengah terjadi diantara mereka pada Doyoung, seketika mata Doyoung langsung memicing tajam. Ia menatap Jaehyun, Taeyong dan Ten bergantian.

Johnny menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal mendengar penjelasan Ten, ia mengerti tentang apa yang Ten jabarkan tadi, tentu saja. Johnny mau saja mendukung Jaehyun untuk memakan Ten malam ini tapi sayang nya ia langsung diberi tatapan membunuh Taeyong dan Doyoung.

"Ten lebih baik ikut aku dan Taeyong hyung saja, lebih seru!" usul Doyoung yang berada di pihak Taeyong, bagaimana pun juga status nya adalah mantan Jaehyun, Doyoung tidak rela kalau sampai Jaehyun 'memakan' Ten, bisa cemburu abis-abisan dia.

Jaehyun mendecih tidak suka.

"Ten hyung bukan kah sudah berjanji? Janji tidak boleh diingkari loh"

Ten nampak bingung setengah mati, di satu sisi ia ingin memenuhi janji nya untuk bersedia 'dimakan' Jaehyun walaupun ia juga tidak mengerti maksudnya dimakan bagaimana. Di lain sisi ia juga ingin memenuhi kebutuhan gossip cantik nya bersama Taeyong dan Doyoung.

"Gak jadi deh Jae, aku butuh asupan informasi tren terbaru masa kini"

"Dengan Taeyong hyung?" tanya Jaehyun.

Masalahnya Taeyong bukan tipe-tipe orang pengikut tren masa kini, ingat kan bagaimana bingung nya dia saat mendengar kata ' _bottle flip'?_

"Kan ada Doyoung" celetuk Johnny

Ya sudah kalau begini Jaehyun dikatakan gagal.

 _Poor Jaehyun._

 **TBC**

 **HAI AKU CUMA MAU BILANG MAKASIH BUAT YANG UDA REVIEWWWWW, SARANGHAE LOCH, MUNGKIN CHAPTER DEPAN AKU BALESIN ATU2 YA WKWKWKWK**


End file.
